Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder
by AwesomeGirl145
Summary: Rei and Nagisa have feelings for each other, but what happens when Rei catches a cold? How will our little blond boy take care of him? Pure Reigisa Fluff c: Reviews make me very happy!


**A/N: GUESS WHOS BACK IN ACTION? And hey! This time I'm doing anime fanfictions! Ever since I've stopped writing I've begun to grow more and more into anime... I guess you could say I have been dragged down into this deep and terrifying place o_o... BUT! I love it! And I'm glad to say that I have seen mostly every anime that's peeked my interest so far, however! If you happen to have any recommendations, feel free to put it in a review or even DM me if you wanna fangirl about a mutual ship! c: but for now, here's my adorable Reigisa fluff fic! Enjoy!~**

The water was a curious thing.

Whenever he swam he felt like a different person.

He didn't have to calculate any formula or solve any equation.

He only needed to _feel_.

Falling for Nagisa felt the same as swimming to him.

It just came naturally, before he could even think about it he had fallen for the blonde beauty.

Every time he looked at him he would get butterflies in his chest, and every time they talked he always found himself losing track of time. He never wanted his time with Nagisa to end.

He was like a little ball of fun thrown into his world of knowledge, the break he needed after all those study sessions.

And every single time he felt those little tingly feelings, he'd always mentally slap himself for not having the courage to tell Nagisa his feelings.

It was a hot day, perfect for swim practice, yet no one really had much intention of practicing for races. Instead, Everyone took it as a easy day. Haru lazily back floated through the crystal clear pool, Makoto was sitting on the edge of the pool kicking his feet in the water, Nagisa was playing with some pool toys, shrieking with glee as his pool tube sprayed water after being doused for so _long._ The only person missing was a certain bluenette who always wore red glasses.

This didn't go unnoticed by Nagisa.

"Oi, Mako-chan, do you know where Rei-chan is?"

Makoto looked around the area for a second, curious himself about Rei's whereabouts.

"No clue, he wasn't in class today either. Maybe he just decided to take the day off?"

"No way! Rei-chan wouldn't miss school or club if his life depended on it! Something must have happened!" Nagisa starts blabbing about him being abducted by aliens and other unlikely scenarios.

"He's most likely sick..." Haru mumbles barely audible. Nagisa however, hears him loud and clear.

"EHHHH!? Oh no this is horrible! I have to go guys! Sorry for leaving club early but I'm gonna go see if Rei-chan needs anything! I know! I'll stop by the convenience store on the way to his house and buy him some candy and stuffed animals! That'll cheer him up! Oh and maybe some balloons and..." As Nagisa heads off mumbling to himself Makoto sighs contentedly at his energetic friend.

"They soooo have a thing for each other, I just wish they'd realize it already!" Makoto smiles at Haru.

Haru nods, eyes still closed as he subconsciously floats to different areas in the pool.

"REI-CHANNNNN~!" Nagisa screams as he pounds on Rei's door, almost hitting REI in the face as he opens it almost immediately.

Nagisa gasps, Rei looked absolutely horrid, his eyes were red and puffy and were missing his usual glasses, his nose looked swollen up from the redness and his clothes were compiled of a purple long sleeve with grey sweat pants. Yet in his eyes Rei still looked beautiful even with all of his symptoms, I guess that's what love does to a person eh?

"Oh my gosh Rei-chan are you feeling alright? I was so worried so I left club early and brought some things to make you feel better!"

Rei was shocked at how worried Nagisa looked, his magenta eyes darting all over his body to check for anymore sickness symptoms. He couldn't help but feel a little... _Happy_.

"N-Nagisa-kun? You didn't have to come all this way, I'm feeling much better then I did this morning an-" Rei was interrupted mid-sentence with a coughing fit, his hand clutching his chest that so badly burned.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa stepped inside the house and shut the door, gently guiding Rei upstairs back to his room and laying him down on the bed.

"Don't you dare move from this bed! I'll make you some soup and then you can take a nap alright?" Nagisa hurried downstairs and pulled out a soup can from the bag of other groceries he got at the convenience store.

Meanwhile, Rei's face was as red as his glasses as he thought about the strawberry blonde who came all the way to his house to take care of him. He hated being a bother, and the genuine concern on Nagisa's face made him want to assure that he was fine. But it was no use considering that his sickness was bad, and the mere thought of Nagisa tending to him made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Here you go Rei-chan! Made specially for you!" Nagisa bounced in his room with a tray and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

Rei blushed ten shades darker. "Nagisa-kun, you don't have to do this... For you to see me in this state, it's certainly not beautiful..."

Nagisa looked at Rei's dark red face and stepped over to him, placing the tray on his lap and grabbing his face in his hands.

"Rei-chan, you will never be anything less then beautiful to me, and don't you ever doubt that for even a second..." Nagisa whispered, his eyes zooming back and forth between Rei's eyes and lips. Nagisa then starts to lean in, his eyes fluttering closed.

"N-Nagisa-kun..." Rei sucks in a breath, afraid he might lose control of himself, but he mustn't. Especially not with what's at stake, so with a heavy heart, he pushes Nagisa back. "We can't..."

Nagisa's heart drops instantly, face turning beet red after realizing his actions.

"I-I'm so sorry Rei-chan! I didn't mean to put you in that position! I-I just-" Nagisa was cut off with the feeling of Rei's lips on his forehead.

"We can't right now, because I'm sick, and I feel horrible. I never in a million years want you to feel this bad. So we just have to wait till I get better." Rei smiles at Nagisa's entranced expression.

"But that is a confirmation that it WILL happen!?" Nagisa pops out of his trance and eagerly looks at Rei, who nods happily. "YES! I finally get to kiss Rei-chan~!" He shouts happily.

"Only when I'm better though!" Rei says with a serious tone. Nagisa smiles and leans forward, foreheads touching.

"Well then Rei-chan! You'd better get better soon! Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to hold back!" Nagisa grins lopsidedly. Rei smiles and thinks to himself,

 _I can't wait_.

 **A/N: AND THERE WE ARE! So by the way if any of you lovely people have any storyline ideas and or preferred pairings you'd like to see, please leave it in your review or DM me! I'm open to all ideas! And I will be sure to credit you if given a plot line! Btw this doesn't just go for Free! It goes for any anime! Including but not limited to Ouran Host Club, Assassination Classroom, Soul Eater, Black Butler, Kill La Kill, Noragami, or any anime really! Please let me know and I will do my best to make all you lovely reader happy! Thanks for reading! c:**


End file.
